Gray Hearts
by fafa.drfnk
Summary: Kematian kedua orang tuanya membuatnya harus tinggal dengan orang lain. Berharap mendapatkan petunjuk dari kematian orang tuanya, dia harus menghadapi misteri yang lain. ShinKai brotherhood. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**_Huwaaa... akhirnya bisa publish cerita fanfiction pertamaku. Maaf kalo agak ga jelas. Alurnya yang membingungkan dan isinya yang membosankan. Karena kurang mengerti tentang misteri, jadi mungkin untuk kasus-kasus pembunuhan mungkin tidak akan banyak terespos. maagf untuk ke OOC-annya. Jujur ga pernah baca magic Kaito._**

 ** _sekali lagi maaf untuk ceritanya..._**

 ** _please read and review.._**

 ** _Disclaim : Punyanya Aoyama Gosho-sensei_**

 ** _Let's story begin.._**

* * *

Chapter 1- Murder

"Shin-chan..bangun..," suara lembut membangunkannya, "kita pergi dari sini.."

Dengan masih setengah sadar,seorang anak laki-laki mendekap ke pelukan ibunya yang menggendongnya keluar kamar.

 ** _. clang_**.

Suara benda jatuh terdengar dari bawah, membuat ibu ini mempercepat langkahnya ke ruang baca rumahnya. Mencari ruangan untuk bersembunyi, bukan untuk dirinya dan anaknya, hanya untuk anaknya.

"Kaa-saan.."suara anaknya merengek saat lepas dari pelukan ibunya. Ibunya melepaskan anaknya di sebuah ruang kecil yang tersembunyi di antara rak-rak buku.

"Sssshhttt.. diam disini dulu sayang.. " suara ibunya yang hampir berbisik membuat anaknya kembali bertanya " Kaa-san mau kemana? Mana otou-san?Suara apa di bawah?" Tanya anaknya yang sama rendahnya seperti ibunya. Sepertinya anak kecil ini tahu ada yang tidak beres di lantai bawah. Setelah beberapa kali membaca cerita-cerita misteri dan cerita detektif di ruang baca rumahnya, setelah beberapa kali diajak-terpaksa-oleh ayahnya menangani beberapa kasus di kepolisian, keadaan rumahnya hari ini sangatlah tidak wajar. Ditambah ibunya membawanya ke tempat persembunyian dimana dia pun baru pertama kali melihatnya, ketidakhadiran ayahnya bersama ibunya, membuatnya berpikir kemungkinan besar terjadi sesuatu di bawah, dan ayahnya kemungkinan besar ada disana. Pencuri? Tidak mungkin, jika Cuma pencuri pasti ibunya tidak akan membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Tenang Shin-chan, Kaa-san akan segera kembali.., tetap disini..,,apapun yang kamu dengar, atau apapun yang terjadi tetap diam disini, tou-san dan kaa-san akan mengurusnya, mengerti?" perintah ibunya lembut, namun tetap tegas. Anak kecil ini hanya mengangguk pelan. Sadar bahwa raut wajah ibunya yang khawatir, sedih, dan takut. Takut. Tidak pernah sedikitpun ibunya menampakkkan raut wajah itu. Sekalipun ada pencuri, pembunuh random yang berkeliaran tak pernah membuat ibunya setakut ini. Ibunya segera menghilang di balik pintu setelah memberikan ciuman kepada anaknya.

Anak kecil yang masih berusia enam tahun ini hanya diam meringkuk di kamar kecil tempat persembunyiannya. Sesekali dia mendengarkan suara-suara di bawah. Suara benda terjatuh, barang yang pecah, dan sesekali ada suara tembakan. Suara tersebut membuat semua tubuhnya menegang. Rasa penasaran, takut, dan cemas menggelayuti pikirannya. Baru 10 menit ibunya meninggalkannya, namun ia merasa sudah berjam-jam berada di ruangan gelap dan sempit ini. Suara-suara di bawah hanya membuat ruangan yang sudah kecil ini terasa semakin sempit dan membuatnya sulit bernapas.

 ** _Bang. Bang_**. Suara tembakan ini terdengar lebih jelas.

 **Apa yang terjadi?** pikirnya dalam hati. Kali ini dia benar-benar cemas dan penasaran yang dari tadi mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu yang terjadi di bawah sudah tidak tertahankan perlahan dia keluar dari perintah ibunya tadi, dia melangkah perlahan, mengintip dari balik pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup sejak ditinggalkan ibunya tadi.

Darah.

Barang berserakan

Hal yang dia lihat dari balik pintu. Terkejut setelah melihat semua itu, dia kembali mengamati adakah hal lain yang terjadi. Perlahan dia keluar dari ruangan, mencoba tidak membuat suara semaksimal mungkin. Saat dia mencoba mengamati, dia tertegun. Kaget. Shock. Dia melihat tubuh ibunya bersimbah darah terkapar di dekat kursi di ruang tamu bawah.

 **Kaa** **-** **saan!** Rasanya dia ingin teriak sekeras mungkin dan sesegera mungkin menghampiri suaranya tidak seperti tercekat, mata birunya melebar, mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sebelum tubuhnya mengajaknya berlari, dia kembali terkesiap melihat yang lain. Dia melihat ayahnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan ibunya. Penuh darah. Terduduk dengan kepala menunduk tidak jauh dari tubuh ibunya.

Tubuhnya gemetaran, semua tubuhnya seperti kehilangan daya. Namun perasaan ingin segera menghampiri ayah ibunya lebih besar dari semua ketakutannya. Sebelum dia ingin berlari menuju ruang tamu, sebuah tangan besar meraihnya dari belakang. Menutup mulutnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan yang menangkapnya, semakin dia mencoba berontak lebih keras, lengan penangkapnya mencengkeram lebih kuat, saat dia berusaha menggunakan seluruh kekuatan terkahirnya, sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinganya.

"Sssshtttt… Shinichi,, tenanglah.. Shinichi.. ini paman…"

Mendengar bisikan lirih dari orang asing yang menangkapnya, dia melihat ke belakang mencoba mendongak, mengamati laki-laki yang berlutut di belakangnya.

"Pa- paman?!"

Rasanya dia ingin teriak, dia ingin mengatakan semua yang terjadi, yang dilihatnya, ayah ibunya, sebelum paman sekali lagi menngangkat jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Ssstt.. Shinichi..paman tau.. paman tau.."

Shinichi langsung memeluk dan menangis di pelukan pamannya tadi. "Shinichi, kita harus pergi dari sini"

Suara pamannya tegas, namun ada sedikit getaran di suaranya, hanya sedikit, yang tidak semua orang bisa menyadarinya.

"Ta- tapi, Otou-san, Kaa-san.. me- mereka.." suaranya terbata-bata.

"aku tau Shinichi, karena itulah kita harus pergi dari sini"

 **Tidaaak!** Shinichi langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari pamannya, dia terlihat marah, sedih karena paman yang dia percaya akan menolong dirinya, ayah, dan ibunya, bisa-bisanya berkata pergi dari sini, melarikan diri, tanpa sedikitpun mencoba mengecek keadaan kedua orang tuanya.

Laki-laki yang sadar bahwa anak di depannya tidak mau menurutinya mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil, dan dalam sekejap meledak dan mengeluarkan asap biru di depannya.

Shinichi yang kaget, tidak bisa menghindar menghirup asap biru itu. Secara perlahan semua tubuhnya lemas dan merasa kessadarannya mulai mengabur. Di antara rasa kantuknya yang sangat, dia mendengar suara lembut laki-laki di depannya

" maafkan aku Shinichi" karena terlambat menolong ayah ibumu- teman terbaik- keluarga tanpa hubungan darah- yang pernah kumiliki.

* * *

"Korban tewas ada 2 orang, Kudo Yusaku 27 tahun, penulis novel, dan Kudo Yukiko 27 tahun, mantan aktris. Waktu kematian sekitar pukl 01.00-02.00 dini kematian keduanya karena luka tembakan di sebelum di tembak di kepala kedua korban dianiaya terlebih dahulu. Tidak diketemukan barang-barang korban yang hilang, kemungkinan besar ini adalah kasus pembunuhan, inspektur" Jelas seorang petugas.

"bagaimana dengan peluruny? Apakah dapat terlacak? Apakah ada saksi?Atau orang mencurigakan?"Tanya inpektur yang memimpin penyelidikan. Wajah sedih tampak jelas tergambar di wajah laki-laki separuh baya ini. Alisnya terus mengernyit mencoba menganalisis kasus ini. Dia sangat terkejut ketika mendapat laporan kasus pembunuhan di kediaman orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan dia sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Setiap ada kasus yang kira-kira buntu, atau sulit, dia tidak segan-segan untuk meminta bantuannya. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mau mengakui dirinya seorang detektif – hanya seorang penuls novel misteri- begitu yg selalu dia ucapkan- tapi inspektur yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun di kepolisian ini sangat mengakui kehebatan analisisnya.

"dari peluru yang diketemukan di tubuh korban, kami tidak bisa melacaknya karena peluru yg digunakan sangat unik dan sepertinya dari sebuah senjata rakitan." Jawab petugas itu lagi, " tidak saksi mata saat kejadian. Selain itu dari beberapa testimony beberapa tetangga tidak ada yang melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

Ah, tetangga!

Bagaimana dengan professor di rumah sebelah?

"sepertinya pemilik rumah sedang pergi ke luar kota untk menghadiri pertemuan ilmiah atau semacamnya, kami sekarang mencoba untuk menghubunginya."

Inspektur itu sekarang tampak berpikir keras. Tangannya memegangi dagunya dan kedua alisnya tampak bertaut." Aah! Putranya?! Dimana putranya!" _bodoh kenapa aku bi_ _sa_ _melupakan hal itu?_ Shinichi, putra semata wayang pasangan Kudo. Yang terkadang mengikuti ayahnya saat menangani kasus.

"ah, iya inspektur, kami tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam selain kedua korban"

Kedua mata inspektur itu melebar,"apa? A-apa maksudmu?! Cari segera ?!" _siaaal?! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya._

"Ba- Baik Inspektur."

 _Aaaaah..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kudo?!_ Inspektur kini tampak mengacak-acak rambut di bawah topinya. Berharap dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Sepertinya akan ada satu lagi kasus yang tak terpecahkan. Dan dia semakin frustasi karena kasus ini menyangkut orang yang biasa membantunya memecahkan kasus.

* * *

 **A/N : Mohon masukan dan kritikan.. (karena kemarin pas publish agak keburu2 ga sempet bikin note)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pertama-tama saya ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu.. honto ni.. yang udah baca, review, fave, dan follow! Super happy.. :D**_

 _ **Doakan bisa update teratur, mengingat satu bulan ke depan akan super sibuuuk..**_

 _ **Warning : typo, OOC**_

 _ **oke dah, ini kelanjutannya..**_

 _ **Disclaim : You know who**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Mourning

Pagi itu sangat tampak sangat biru, angin berhembus lembut menggerakkan pepohonan di yang biasa terjadi di akhir musim semi. Seorang anak membuka jendela kamarnya. Mencoba menghirup udara pagi yang segar, dan membiarkannya masuk ke kamarnya. Mengelus lembut Rambutnya yang coklat acak-acakan.

"Kaitooo, sarapan siaap.." suara seorang wanita terdengar dari bawah.

"baik Kaa-san", bocah itu langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya. Mata indigonya berbinar, 'hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan' gumamnya dalam hati.

oOo

Ruangan itu tampak kaca di salah satu sisinya dengan tirai biru terbuka membiarkan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk. Di tempat tidurnya, seorang anak kecil yang sebelumnya tertidur pulas mulai terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai menyilaukan matanya. Dicobanya untuk memiringkan badannya membelakangi jendela, sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"aa.. kaasan, lima menit lagi.." gumamnya saat dia merasakan angin berhembus dari jendela di kamar itu. Sadar ada sesuatu yang janggal, dia mulai membuka cahaya membuatnya menyipitkan setengah sadar, dia mengamati ruangan biru langitnya seketika membulat saat dia menyadari dia tidak berada di kamarnya, bahkan bukan di rumahnya. Saat pikirannya kembali mengingat yang terjadi sebelum dia tertidur, dia langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur menuju pintu kamar. Sebelum dia memutar gagang pintu, gagang pintu berputar tanda ada orang yang akan masuk.

 **Deg**. Tubuhnya membeku mengingat kembali yang terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, matanya membulat tidak berkedip menatap pintu. Seorang laki-laki agak tua muncul dari pintu.

"ah, Shinichi-sama, anda sudah bangun" sapa orang tua yang masuk membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman hangat. Anak kecil tadi-Shinichi- menyipitkan matanya, dia tidak mengenali orang tua ini, namun perasaannya mengatakan orang ini tidak jahat, tidak seperti orang yang dilihatnya saat-

"ah, iya, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri," orang tua itu melanjutkan sambil menutup pintu. "saya Jii Konosuke, anda bisa memanggil saya Jii," lanjutnya sambal berjalan menuju tempat tidur, lebih tepatnya meja sebelah tempat tidur. "Tuan Toichi baru saja pergi untuk urusan keluarga".

Jii meletakkan nampan di meja."Shinichi-sama, silahkan sarapan terlebih dahulu, setelah itu anda bisa ganti sudah saya siapkan di lemari."

Shinichi masih diam. Kepalanya menunduk sehingga matanya tertutup bagian depan rambut hitamnya.

"aku ingin pulang" ucapnya lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

"maaf Shinichi-sama, apa yang-"

"AKU INGIN PULANG!" teriaknya, matanya mulai mengeluarkan air langsung menuju gagang pintu, membukanya, dan langsung berlari keluar.

Jii yang tersentak, langsung berlari mengikuti Shinichi."Shinichi-sama! Tunggu dulu"

Shinichi tidak menggubris suara teriakan Jii di belakangnya. Dia terus berlari menuruni tangga, menuju ruangan depan. Saat dia sampai di depan pintu rumah, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Karena masih dalam keadan setengah berlari, Shinichi menabrak orang yang membuka pintu depan. Badannya jatuh ke belakang.

"Ah, Shinchi, apa-"

Saat melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, Shinichi langsung memeluk orang itu.

"Ah Tuan Toichi,maaf-" sebelum Jii selesai berkata, Toichi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Pa-paman Toichi, a-antar a-aku pulang, aku ingin menemui otou-san dan kaa-san.."pintanya sambil terisak-isak. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi - Toichi- menundukkan badannya, kemudian menggendong Shinchi ke pelukannya sambal mengelus punggungnya.

"Shhusss, Shinichi tenanglah, tenanglah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi sebelumnya kau harus tenang dulu, oke,"

Isak Shinichi mulai mengganggukkan kepalanya, sambal menyeka air matanya, menatap lawan yang biru bulat tampak memerah karena menangis. Alis mata Toichi mengerut. Dia benar-benar benci apa yang ada dihadapannya. Dia tidak tahan melihat anak kecil menangis. Dan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit seperti teriris, karena anak yang menangis di depannya sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri.

"Shinichi.. ayo kita masuk ke dalam dulu, kamu harus sarapan terlebih dahulu, " bujuk Toichi sambil menuju ke kamar. Shinichi hanya diam di gendongan pamannya.

"Shinichi..ayo makan dulu.." bujuk Toichi. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam. "A tau kau ingin mandi terlebih dulu?" cobanya lagi. Shinchi hanya diam. Dia hanya menatap ke dia sudah tidak menangis, tatapannya kosong. Melihat hal itu itu, pamannya berjongkok di depan Shinichi.

"Shinichi…" panggilnya lagi.

"Otou-san..okaa-san.." sebelum pamannya bicara, Shinichi berkata lirih, "mereka.. mereka sudah meninggal kan paman? Mereka..mereka.. aku.. aku.."

Sebelum Shinichi melanjutkan bicaranya, Toichi langsung memeluknya, tangis Shinichi kembali pecah.

 _Aaah..aku saaaangaaat benccii hal ini_. Kutuknya dalam hati.

oOo

Siang itu cukup cerah meski ada sedikit awan di langit, namun matahari tetap menerangi seluruh alam tanpa peduli awan yang mencoba menutupinya. Angin bertiup lembut menggoyangkan pepohonan. Siang yang indah itu seakan tidak peduli dengan setiap hati manusia. Laki-laki maupun perempuan dengan pakaian hitam-hitam mulai berdatangan menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Setiap orang yang datang memberikan ucapan belasungkawa kepada keluarga yng selesai berdoa, mereka meninggalkan wajah sedih.

Seorang anak kecil duduk di samping altar ditempat keluarga yang sampingnya seorang laki-laki tua berperawakan-bisa dibilang sangat gemuk- duduk di sampingnya. Dia hanya menatap dua foto yang dipasang di depan altar. Dua orang itu, sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya bertahun-tahun dirinya tinggal di sebelah , sedih, tawa, khawatir, keusilan mereka sudah biasa dia mereka berdua pindah di sebelah rumahnya. Saat mereka mengabarkan kalau mereka akan punya anak. Saat mereka menitipkan anaknya di rumahnya karena pekerjaan sibuk mereka. Dia benar-benar jelas mengingatnya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, dia mendengar tawa mereka, seperti kemarin saat dia menerima sindiran mereka atau bantuan mereka saat salah satu -um, penemuannya- meledak. Rsanya seperti mimpi, saat dia mendengar kabar itu, sekarang, detik ini, dia terduduk di sini melihat kedua foto mereka yang tersenyum terpajang di altar.

Pandangannya kemudian dialihkan ke anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya. Anak kecil yang belum genap tujuh tahun, yang baru akan masuk sekolah dasar. Anak yang sejak kecil sering main ke rumahnya mencoba penemuan-penemuannya. Anak yang sangat ingin tahu segala sesuatu, suka bermain yang sudah dianggap seperti cucunya sendiri, tampak sangat terluka. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya untuk membuat anak ini kembali seperti semula. Percaya diri. Sangat ingin tahu, tidak takut apapun, dan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat duduk orang tua tadi, seorang laki-laki muda berambut hitam dengan mata biru keunguan berdiri dengan sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding juga menatap kedua foto di altar. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Perempuan di foto itu adalah murid kesayangannya. Laki-laki di foto itu juga merupakan rival yang selalu menantangnya apapun sejak sekolah. Kedua matanya meutup mengingat kembali semua memori bersama keduanya. Memori yang berharga, yang sampai dia mati, dia akan selalu mengingatnya. Memori yang akan mendorong dirinya untuk mencari kebenaran di balik kematian mereka. Memori yang akan dia bawa untuk menyelamatkan anak mereka-yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri.

Saat dia masih mengingat memori itu, dia merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Membuka matanya dia melihat soerang laki-laki paruh baya berkumis, berbaju hitam seperti yang lain, dan memakai topi di kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia berpikir sepertinya laki-laki ini selalu memakai topi di kepalanya."Kuroba-san, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" ucap laki-laki itu- inspektur Megure- sambil menuju ke luar ruangan menuju tempat yang menurutnya lebih tenang dan tidak terdengar dari luar. Laki-laki muda tadi hanya mengikuti inspektur tadi dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

Sesaat setelah kedua laki-laki tadi menghilang dari pandangan, seorang wanita berambut pirang memakai kacamata hitam memasuki itu kemudian berlutut dan berdoa di depan altar. Setelah selesai berdoa dia berdiri, sesaat melihat foto di altar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak kecil yang duduk di samping mata biru di balik kacamata hitamnya menatap tajam pada anak tersebut selama beberapa detik. "you must be strong, Silver bullet-kun".

oOo

* * *

 **A/N : How? mohon masukan, kritik, dan sarannya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomennasai! first, i'd like to apologize to all my readers... uhhh.. the last chapter i published really a mess, didin't it? so sooorryyy.. *bow***

 **so, here the new chapter, i hope that this chapter won't be a mess chapter agaain. And I want to inform to you all, maybe the next chapter won't be updated regularly. Sorry agaain.. *bow bow bow***

 **Thank you for all readers for visiting my -uhh, disgusting story-! Appreciate it soo much!**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, etc**

 **Disclaim : I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Adoption**

" _Happy birthday_ , Kaito?!" ucap kedua pasangan suami istri itu bersamaan. Mereka membawakan sebuah kue yang besar dengan lilin berjumlah tujuh. Di atas kue itu ada patung pesulap kecil yang wajahnya mirip anak yang sedang berulang tahun dengan sepasang merpati di sampingnya.

"ucapkan keinginanmu, kemudian tiup lilinnya," anak kecil itu segera menutup matanya kemudian meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Seketika ribuan confetti berwarna-warni beterbangan dengan beberapa kembang api kecil meletus di atas kepalanya.

"waaa, arigatou otou-san, okaa-san," ayah ibunya tersenyum lembut melihat wajah ceria putra semata wayangnya.

"Kaito, waktunya berangkat sekolah, untuk kadonya…," ayahnya diam sejenak tampak berpikir kemudian tersenyum tenang," akan ada kado special untukmu sepulang sekolah."

"un, aku akan saangaaat menantikannyaaa.." seru Kaito, sambal bergegas keluar rumah. " aku berangkat dulu, tou-san, kaa-san."

"hati-hati di jalan Kaito," ibunya tersenyum sambal melambaikan tangannya.

Kaito segera berlari keluar. Di depan gerbang rumahnya seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat gelap sebahu yang agak acak-acakan tersenyum menunggu temannya. "selamat ulang tahun Kaito," ucapnya sambal menyerahkan sebungkus coklat yang sudah diberi pita berwarna keunguan.

"terima kasih, Aoko, tumben sekali kau baik padaku, biasanya kan selalu teriak-teriak," seringai Kaito.

"uuh.. kapan aku marah dan teriak kepadamu? Dasar Bakaito!" anak perempuan itu kemudian cemberut sambal menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"aku hanya bercanda, Aoko," tiba-tiba keluar mawar kuning di depan Aoko, "aku benar-benar berterima kasih," senyum Kaito dengan tulus. Seketika pipi Aoko bersemu merah,"ah..i..iyaa.. sa-sama-sama" Aoko tidak bisa berkata kata, dengan ragu-ragu dia menerima mawar itu.

"ayo, segera berangkat, sebelum kita terlambat," ajak Kaito yang sudah berlari di depannya.

"ah, tunggu Kaito…" Aoko segera berlari mengejarnya.

* * *

Sesaat setelah melepas kepergian anaknya ke sekolah, wanita tadi segera duduk di ruang makan dimana suaminya sedang minum kopi di depannya.

"Anata.." wanita itu menatap suaminya yang dengan tenang meminum kopi dari cangkirnya. Dia memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia mengenal laki-laki didepannya. Dia sangat paham setiap gerak-gerik, raut wajah, nada bicara bahkan sedetil apapun dia akan segera tahu apa yang sedang ada dipikiran suaminya itu. Dan baru pertama kali, dia melihat suaminya begitu putus di mata orang lain, suami di depannya itu tak lebih seperti seorang ayah yang sedang tenang menikmati kopinya tanpa beban pikiran. Namun dia paham, dia sangat paham. Suaminya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, seperti ada beban berat di pundaknya. Beban yang tidak akan hilang walaupun dia mencoba membantunya.

Suaminya dengan tenang meletakkan cangkir kopinya di kemudian menatap istrinya dengan penuh arti. Disilangkan kedua jari-jari tangannya di depan bibirnya menopang dagunya. " aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan," matanya memandangi cangkir di depannya, namun pandangannya tidak di sana, seperti memandang jauh, mendalam,"aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di depannya," "aku bahkan tidak berani melihat matanya," kedua alisnya berkerut, mengingat kejadian yang dia alami beberapa jam yang lalu.

"sayang, aku tahu kau sudah melakukan semuanya yang kamu bisa," hibur istrinya, nadanya lembut, namun tegas, " sekarang semuanya yang sudah terjadi, dan kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa hanya dengan menyesalinya. Sekarang, kau harus menjalani apa yang ada di depan. Dan kau harus tetap ingat. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu. Dia membutuhkan kita." Sejenak sang istri menutup matanya sambil menghela napas. Hari ini hari yang berat. Baginya dan bagi suaminya. Kehilangan sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri sangat mempengaruhi mereka. Terlebih harus menyaksikan betapa terpukulnya anak yang ditinggalkannya. Wanita itu membuka matanya lagi, ditatapnya suami di depannya yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"aku mau melakukannya," nadanya cukup keras dan tegas. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, mendengar kata-kata istrinya, laki-laki itu menatap lekat-lekat mata istrinya. Tak Nampak sedikitpun keraguan di mata istrinya, dia sudah mengenal istrinya bertahun-tahun. Dia paham segala watak dan kepribadian istrinya. Dia adalah seorang ibu yang tegas, displin, dan sangat penyayang dan perhatian.

"terima kasih.. terima kasih sayang," senyumnya mengembang, pandangannya melembut menatap istrinya.

* * *

"Tadaima~~~" Kaito segera melepas sepatunya dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan tasnya.

"Ah..okaeri Kai-chaan~~" ibunya menyambutnya dari balik pintu dapur.

"Kaa-san, dimana otou-san?" tanyanya setelah kembali dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk minum.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia ada urusan sebentar di Beika. Tapi ayahmu bilang akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Jawab ibunya. Kuroba Chikage meletakkan piring di meja makan."Kaito tolong bantu ibu menata makan malam."

"baik, Kaa-san"

Chikage dan Kaito sedang menata piring saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya ayahmu sudah pulang" ibunya memandang yang mengerti maksud ibunya segera menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut ayahnya.

"Okaeri, Tousaan~~~" seru Kaito

"Tadaima, Kaito," ujar ayahmu dengan senyum kecil. Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja ruang tamu.

"sepertinya Tou-san lelah, mau kupijit pundaknya?" Tanya Kaito yang memperhatikan ayahnya yang Nampak lelah.

"Hahaha, terima kasih Kaito, tapi kutolak dulu penawaranmu kali ini," jawab Toichi sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kaito, "lagipula ada kejutan untukmu."

Mendengar kata 'kejutan' mata ungu anak laki-laki ini berbinar. Dia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apa kejutan yang dibawa oleh ayahnya.

"Kamu ingat dengan permintaanmu tahun lalu kan?"

Permintaan? Mata Kaito berputar tampak berpikir mengingat apakah permintaan yang pernah dia ucapkan ke ayahnya. Yang mana ya? Seingatku aku punya banyak permintaan. Buku belajar sulap. Buku cerita tentang Lupin si pencuri. Barang-barang untuk sulap, dan masih banyak yang dia inginkan.

"hmmm… yang mana Tou-san?" menyerah dengan pikirannya satu alis matanya terangkat penuh Tanya menatap ayahnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang penasaran dan sepertinya tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dibawanya. Yah namanya juga kejutan bukan? Pastilah tidak terduga.

Saat itulah, ayahnya berdiri dan berjalan lagi menuju pintu rumah. Saat pintu depan dibuka, Kaito terkejut, matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka, 'Hah?'

Di balik pintu, tampak seorang agak tua yang membawa koper di sampingnya. Kemudian orang tua itu membungkuk menyapa tuan rumah di depannya. Kaito tidak kaget melihatnya, dia sudah sering melihat Jii, asisten ayahnya saat melakukan pertunjukan sulap. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah anak laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya dan lebih pendek –tentunya- yang sangat mirip dengannya, ada beberapa yang berbeda dari dirinya tentunya, mata birunya yang tajam seakan mencoba menatap mencari mangsa. Dan rambutnya yang lebih rapi, oke, rambutnya memang agak acak-acakan, tapi bukan salahnya, rambutnya memang tidak bisa disisir.

"perkenalkan Kaito, ini Shinichi. Shinichi, ini Kaito..." Belum selesai ayahnya berbicara Kaito langsung berjalan ke depan Shinichi dan memunculkan bunga mawar merah di depannya, " hai, perkenalkan, Kuroba Kaito, pesulap," sambil mengulurkan bunga mawar kepada Shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa berkedip melihat bunga mawar di depannya. Tidak tahu yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakan."S-Shi-nichi.., Kudo Shinichi" akhirnya itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya sambil menerima bunga di depannya dengan ragu. Melihat tingkah putranya Toichi hanya bisa tersenyum menghela nafas, "ehem" Toichi berdeham mencoba meminta perhatian Kaito lagi, " dan, mulai hari ini dia akan jadi adik laki-lakimu." Lanjut Toichi setelah interupsi kecil yang dilakukan Kaito.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Kaito hanya bisa diam, mulutnya menganga, matanya melebar, berkali-kali dia memandang ayahnya dan Shinichi bergantian mencoba mencerna perkataan ayahnya. _Oke. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang besar._

* * *

Pagi harinya, Kaito masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya masih malas untuk membuka. Toh hari ini hari minggu, artinya tidak harus bangun pagi. Dan lagipula kemarin hari ulang tahunnya, dia masih agak lelah, setelah diberi kejutan kecil di pagi hari dengan beberapa kado alat-alat untuk sulap dari ayah ibunya. Kado kecil dari Aoko, hmm yang menurutnya manis. Dan di malam harinya, ada kejutan lagi…

Kaito langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ya, kejutan malam tadi langsung membangunkannya. Dia merasakan benda hangat yang ikut melingkar di tempat tidurnya. Makhluk -atau anak itu- Shinichi, yang menurut ayah ibunya adalah adiknya. Oke, wajahnya mirip, Kaito mengakui itu, apa itu artinya sebenarnya dia punya saudara? Lalu kemana saudara itu selama bertahun-tahun? Dia menghela napas, kadang dia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang tuanya yang menurutnya antic. Menurut orang tuanya dia adalah anak dari temannya –yang sekarang sudah meninggal. Karena mereka tidak punya saudara, dan anaknya masih kecil, maka mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya.

Ditatapnya anak laki-laki yang tidur disampingnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu tenang tanpa dosa. Setelah dilihat lagi bulu matanya juga lentik, bibirnya kecil, dan kulitnya yang pucat membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. _Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan?_ Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Sepertinya dia sudah tertular virus antic kedua orang tuanya.

Ditatapnya lagi anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Meski wajahnya tampak tenang, Kaito dapat melihat, ada guratan kesedihan di wajahnya. Alis matanya sedikit berkerut, kantung matanya sedikit menghitam dan tampak bengkak, tanda bahwa dia habis menangis semalaman. Orang tuanya baru saja meninggal. Anak mana yang tidak akan sedih mengalami hal itu. Meski waktu makan malam dia menanggapi semua pertanyaan orang tuanya dengan tenang. Hah, Kaito menghela nafas, baru pertama kali ini dia- si pembuat onar di sekolahnya, yang biasanya selalu ceria di pagi hari, harus menghela nafas dalam.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : okay... See you sooonn! please read n review. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haaaai semuanyaaa... akhirnya bisa bertemu dan meng-update lagi...**

 **Gomen.. karena lama tidak bisa update. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan di AN chapter sebelumnya, update-an setelah ini tidak akan teratur.**

 **sekali lagi gomennasaii! *deep bow***

 _ **Here, the next chapter.. i don't own anything, and beware for the OOCness, typo, etc!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – the calm before the storm

 _4 tahun kemudian…_

Shinichi yang masih tertidur, tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah kakinya.

"Uh, niichan, hentikan. Aku masih ngantuk," gerutu Shinichi masih dengan mata tertutup. Namun sesuatu yang bergerak itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. 'sesuatu' itu mulai bergerak menelusuri kakinya menuju ke atas. Merasa terganggu, Shinichi mengibaskan kakinya, "uh, sudah kubilang hentikan!" kali ini dengan sedikit berteriak, yah, meski matanya masih menutup. Ditariknya kembali selimut, menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke pipinya. Sepertinya daya upaya Shinichi untuk pergi ke alam mimpi lagi akan sia-sia. 'Sesuatu' yang bergerak itu masih saja menelusuri kakinya, dan sekarang dia merasa ada banyak 'sesuatu'yang menjalar di kakinya. Merasa ada yang yang janggal, dia membuka selimutnya. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat 'sesuatu' di bawah selimutnya.

"waaaaaaaaaaa, Kaaaaii-niiichaaaaaan", suara teriakan Shinichi terdengar sampai ruang makan.

Chikage memasang tatapan tajam 'ini-pasti-ulahmu-' pada anak laki-laki di depannya. Yang ditatapnya hanya mengangkat bahunya malas.

"salahnya sendiri, dia merusak kesenangan sulapku kemarin," gerutunya sambil cemberut. Kaito sering menampilkan sulap hasil berlatihnya di depan keluarganya. Dan semalam adalah pertunjukan kecilnya , setelah berbulan-bulan belajar trik baru. Dan semuanya dirusak oleh Shinichi, yang secara spontan, tanpa rasa berdosa, mengatakan bahwa dia tahu rahasia triknya, Huffft, tidak seharusnya dia membeberkan triknya seolah itu hal yang biasa. Kaito yang masih dalam moodnya yang jelek hari ini membalas 'dendam' kepada Shinichi.

"Kaito.." suara ibunya lembut menyebutkan nama anaknya. Kaito menatap kedua mata ibunya yang melembut yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'mau bagaimana lagi'. "haaah.. baik Kaa-san~~" Kaito menyerah apabila harus melawan tatapan ibunya. Dia juga mengerti, hal itu sudah jadi sifat dasar Shinichi untuk memecahkan semua puzzle di hadapannya. Dan sudah 4 tahun mereka bersama, Kaito kurang lebih mengerti semua watak dan perilaku , seperti yang ibunya katakan, mau bagaimana lagi, sifat itu sudah mengalir di dalam darahnya.

* * *

Menurutnya hari ini hari yang cukup menyenangkan. Ha! Kapan hari tidak menyenangkan bagi seorang Kaito. Setelah sukses mengerjai Shinichi di pagi hari, dia juga sukses membuat kelasnya menjadi 'ceria' hari ini. Wali kelasnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas. Kaito sudah terkenal menjadi 'prankster' di sekolahnya. Dan semua guru seolah sudah menyerah untuk menceramahi anak satu ini. Keusilannya sudah menjadi kebiasaan di sekolahnya itu, bahkan semua orang khawatir bila dalam satu hari Kaito tidak melakukan keusilannya. Pasti akan ada bencana besar kalau Kaito tidak melakukannya. Mereka lebih memilih mendapat kejahilan Kaito tiap hari daripada harus menerima bencana besar 1 hari.

Kaito tersenyum lebar. Aoko yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung dan sekali-kali menghela napas. Dari tadi pagi sampai sepulang sekolah teman masa kecilnya itu hanya cengar-cengir terus. Aoko tidak habis pikir. Dia merasa memang temannya yang satu ini sudah tidak waras.

"Heh, Kaito, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Aoko sepulang sekolah, " dari tadi kau tersenyum terus? Apa ada yang menyenangkan yang terjadi?"

" duh, Aoko~~, tentu saja~~~" jawabnya dengan ceria.

"apa itu?"

"Rahasia~~~~~" jawabnya enteng, tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya dan tentu saja masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Merasa menyerah dengan kelakuan temannya itu, Aoko mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang mereka berdua, Shinichi berjalan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya. Sudah empat tahun Aoko mengenal Shinichi - adik Kaito- wajahnya sangat mirip dengan teman sekelasnya. Bahkan saat bertemu pertama kali, dia mengira kalau Shinichi adalah saudara kembar Kaito. Dia tidak akan ragu kalau itu ternyata benar, atau paling tidak kalau Shinichi adik kandung Kaito. Bahkan seluruh sekolah mengakui kalau Shinichi memang benar-benar pantas menjadi adik kandungnya. Karenanya dia kaget mendengar bahwa ternyata Shinichi bukan saudara kandung Kaito.

Hmm, tapi rasa-rasanya hal ini masuk akal juga. Shinichi bukan adik kandung Kaito. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang pendiam, pintar, serius, lebih suka membaca dan menyendiri di perpustakaan dan kadang-kadang bersikap lebih dewasa dari usianya itu adalah adik kandung dari seorang 'prankster' terkenal di sekolahnya, yang selalu blak-blakan, pembuat onar, gaduh, yah meski Kaito memang pintar juga sih. Mereka berdua benar-benar punya sifat yang berkebalikan.

"Shinichi, apa kau tau sesuatu?"Aoko berjalan melambat supaya bisa berjalan menjajari adik kelasnya itu. Shinichi yang dari tadi memikirkan hal lainnya, agak terkejut ketika ada orang yang berjalan di sampingnya dan mengajaknya bicara.

"ah- iya, ada apa Aoko-neechan?" tanyanya dengan agak sedkit kaget.

"Huh, apa kau tak mendengarkanku? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kaito? Seuatu yang menyenangkan yang membuatnya sedikit bertingkah 'aneh'?" tanya Aoko lagi.

"Oh, itu.." mendengar pertanyaan Aoko membuat Shinichi agak kesal. 'Tentu saja ada hal yang menyenangkan, karena dia baru saja berhasil mengerjaiku tadi pagi' gerutunya dalam hati namun tidak akan dia katakan pada -Aoko- teman sekelas kakaknya dan juga tetangganya itu,"…mungkin karena hari ini Toichi oj- otousan akan menggelar pertunjukan sulap.." jawab Shinichi dengan nada ceria mencoba menutupi kata-katanya yang salah tadi. Aoko sedikit terkejut saat Shinichi mengatakan hal itu. Meski dia tahu kalau Toichi ojiisan bukan ayah kandung Shinichi, namun selama ini Shinichi tidak pernah salah mengucapkannya.

"oh, begitu.. pantas saja.." ujar Aoko, "eh, lalu kenapa kau tidak mengundangku Baka Kaito!" Aoko langsung berlari ke depan dan memukul kepala Kaito dengan tas. Shinichi hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Ahou Aoko! Sakit tau!" teriak Kaito yang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang agak berdenyut.

"kau tidak mengundangku ke pertunjukkan sulap Toichi ojiisan malam ini, makanya aku memukulmu," kata Aoko ketus, tangannya terlipat di dada dan dia memalingkan mukanya.

"oh itu..., umm, sebenarnya aku ingin mengundangmu..." jawab Kaito sedikit malu, tampak pipinya bersemu,"..dan.. ah, aku lupa tiketnya," jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya, "emm.. Aku duluan yaa!" ujarnya cepat. Sebelum Aoko sempat berkata-kata, Kaito sudah melesat ke depan dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"eh, cepat sekali," heran Aoko sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Shinichi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua kakak kelasnya itu.

* * *

"Kau konyol sekali Niichan," ucap Shinichi sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja. Setelah ditinggal oleh Kaito, Aoko terus-terusan bertanya pada Shinichi maksud dari perkataan Kaito padanya. Kaito hanya cemberut mendengar keluhan Shinichi.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dong pada Aoko-neechan, kalau kau sengaja tidak mengundangnya karena sengaja mau memberi pertunjukkan khusus di hari ulang tahunnya, dan kau tidak ingin pertunjukkanmu terlihat jelek, jika Aoko melihat pertunjukan ayah,"

"Shin-chaaan~~~, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca buku detektifmu itu, ne?" ucap Kaito menggoda. " kalau aku bilang padanya itu artinya bukan kejutaan~~~" , kadang Kaito tidak mengerti pikiran adiknya itu, yang kadang-seringnya tidak peka masalah, umm percintaan? Oke Kaito mungkin agak tertarik dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, tapi belum sampai ke hal-hal semacam itu kan?

"ugh.. berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku bukan anak berusia 6 tahun lagi!" marah Shinichi.

"Hoo, benarkaah? tapi bagiku kamu tetaplah _my cute little brother_ ~~~…" goda Kaito lagi sambil medekati Shinichi. Dan kali ini wajah Kaito tepat di hadapan wajah Shinichi, "dan tentunya tidak menyenangkan bila kita membuka sebuah kotak yang kita ketahui isinya, kan?"

Wajah Shinichi memerah,"Ugh...,itulah tugas seorang detektif", ucap Shinichi sambil mendorong tubuh Kaito menjauh. Shinichi yang kesal langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"oke,oke, aku menyerah," Kaito menghela napas. Jika sudah masalah detektif, dia malas untuk melanjutkannya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang sangat senang memecahkan misteri. Menurutnya misteri dan puzzle ada untuk dinikmati, bukan dipecahkan. Karena itulah dia ingin menjadi pesulap, untuk menciptakan misteri dan menghibur orang lain, dan membenci detektif yang suka mengkritik. Lagipula malam ini pasti akan menyenangkan, jadi dia tidak mau merusak hari ini untuk bertengkar dengan Shinichi masalah prinsip mereka.

Lagipula bukan hanya masalah itu yang membuat Kaito tidak mengundang Aoko. Malam ini ayah Aoko sedang libur. Mengingat ayahnya seorang inspektur kepolisian yang selalu sibuk, ini pasti kesempatan langka bagi Aoko untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya. Terlebih lagi setelah ibunya meninggal. Karena itulah dia sengaja tidak mengundangnya malam ini, namun akan memberi kejutan padanya di hari lain. "Hehehe," Kaito menyeringai lebar mengingat rencananya itu.

-0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Shinichi merasa gelisah duduk di tempat duduknya. Dari tadi pagi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Seperti sebuah firasat akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Shinichi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chikage dengan nada khawatir. Dari semenjak tadi pagi saat sarapan Shinichi tidak menyentuh makanannya. Dan sekarang dia hanya memainkan makan malamnya dan tampak berpikir.

"Ah-iya, Kaasan, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shinichi agak sedikit terkejut. Dia mencoba tidak menatap ibunya yang satu ini. Setiap dia memandang mata ibunya, seolah-olah ibunya bisa melihat apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dan dia tidak mau, apapun yang dipikirkannya membuat khawatir ibunya. Karena bagaimanapun yang dia khawatirkan tidak masuk akal.

Chikage hanya bisa menghela napas. Shinichi berbohong. Itu yang dapat dia simpulkan dari gerak tubuhnya. Seperti biasa, setiap Shinichi ada masalah atau ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan pasti dia akan merahasiakannya. Dia tahu, anaknya yang satu ini sering menyimpan masalahnya sendiri karena tidak mau orang lain mencemaskannya. Tapi itulah sikap yang dia benci dari Shinichi. Walaupun Shinichi bukan anak kandungnya, dia sudah menganggapnya anaknya sendiri. Dia sangat tidak ingin jika anaknya bersedih atau mempunyai masalah.

"ah iya, dimana Tousan? Kenapa tidak ikut makan malam? Pertunjukkannya kan masih 2 jam lagi." Shinichi yang sadar jika ibunya masih menatap dirinya dengan tajam untuk meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"heeehh, Shin-chaaan~~~ karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan novelmu tadi sore, kau jadi tidak tahu kalau ayah sudah berangkat dari tadi. Masih ada yang perlu disiapkan di panggung. Meski ayah pesulap hebat, tetap harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik kan," jawab Kaito sambil memasukkan seiris daging ke mulutnya.

Mata Shinichi berkedut mendengar nama panggilannya itu lagi. Tapi dia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertengkar lagi dengan kakaknya. "hah, benarkah? Yah, padahal aku ingin pergi ke sana bersama ayah. Aku ingin melihat persiapannya," ucap Shinichi sedikit kecewa.

"buat apa, tuan detektif?~~ Pengkritik sepertimu pasti akan bosan melihat persiapan yang dilakukan ayah. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau kau hanya ingin melihat rahasia trik ayah. Karena selama ini kau selalu gagal memecahkan triknya," ejek Kaito.

"Apa?! Enak saja.. dengar ya tuan pesulap-wannabe- ," Shinichi mengacungkan sendoknya di depan Kaito, "aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak terhormat seperti itu. Detektif tidak bekerja dengan cara seperti itu tau?!" jawab Shinichi agak kesal.

"Apa katamu, tuan detektif amatir? Pesulap-wannabe? Aku adalah pesulap. Aku sudah menguasai beberapa trik hebat. Walaupun belum sehebat ayah!" ujar Kaito tidak mau kalah.

"benarkah? Haa.. aku tidak percaya…" ejek Shinichi.

"Kau ini-"

Brak! Belum sempat Kaito menjawab ejekan Shinichi. Chikage menggebrak meja makan sambil menatap kedua anak laki-lakinya dengan senyuman, umm, meski sebuah senyuman kali ini terasa dingin dan membuat bulu kuduk keduanya merinding.

" _Boys_ … kalian tahu kan kalau kita sedang makan malam…" kata Chikage dengan lembut dan tajam.

"A- i-i-yya.. K-Kaasaan.." jawab kedua anak laki-laki itu bersamaan. Di saat seperti inilah Chikage merasa bahwa dalam kehidupannya tidak akan pernah ada kedamaian.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **AN : Umm.. okee.. chapter kali ini memang tidak banyak membuat kemajuan dari segi plotnya.. tapi memang sengaja mau sedikit menampilkan hubungan kakak adik KaiShin.. :p (maaf jika banyak OOC dari karakter diatas)**

 **Dan terimakasih NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki untuk tiap reviewnyaaaa... it means so much for me.. thanksss :))**

 **Dan untuk semua yang menanyakan masalah apa yang akan terjadi.. tentunyaa Rahasiaaaaa~~~~ :P (No spoiler)**

 _ **the last but not least, thank you so much for your reviews!**!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally... bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama. terima kasih buat yang sabar menanti kelanjutannya. dan maaf kalo emang ga bisa update reguler.**

 **Selamat membaca... ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Repeated tragedy

 _Sepertinya dunia ini memang tidak berpihak padanya. Sepertinya semua tragedy tidak mau pergi dari hidupnya. Baru sebentar dia merasakan ketenangan, kedamaian, dan keluarga yang hangat, semua itu harus direnggut darinya lagi. Apalagi yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk dirinya? Apakah dengan semua musibah ini Dia berharap dirinya akan bertambah kuat? Atau semata-mata karena Dia membenci dirinya._

0o0o0o0o0

Panggung pertunjukkan malam ini penuh sesak dengan penonton. Bagaimana tidak, malam ini adalah pertunjukkan terbesar yang dilakukan oleh pesulap terkenal Kuroba Toichi. Antusiasme penonton sudah tampak sejak penjualan tiket di hari pertama. Shinichi kagum melihat kursi penonton yang penuh bahkan satu jam sebelum pertunjukkan di mulai. Terlalu terpukau melihat meriahnya pertunjukkan malam ini, dia tidak sadar seseorang yang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianmu, Shinichi?" sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya, membuatnya terkejut.

"To-Tou san.. Kau mengagetkanku..." jawab Shinichi terbata-bata. Jantungnya masih sedikit berdebar-debar. Melihat keterkejutan Shinichi, Toichi mengernyitkan kedua alis matanya. Tidak seperti biasanya Shinichi terlihat paranoid seperti ini.

"Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu Shinichi?"

"Ti-tidak ada Tou-san. Aku hanya sedikit terbawa suasana malam ini," Shinichi menjawab dengan senyuman. _Tidak, ayah tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini. Malam ini adalah pertunjukkannya dan aku tidak mau merusak malam ini hanya karena perasaan yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini._ Toichi menatap anak laki-laki yang dia besarkan selama empat tahun ini. Dan dengan hanya melihatnya, dia tahu jika ada yang dipikirkan oleh anaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kaito sudah menunggu di belakang. Dari tadi dia mencarimu. Pertunjukkan sebentar lagi juga akan dimulai." Toichi membalikkan badannya hendak menuju ruang ganti.

"Ano, Tou-saan" panggilan Shinichi menghentikan langkah Toichi.

"Ada apa Shinichi?"

"Bolehkah jika kali ini aku membantu ayah?" Kedua mata ayahnya melebar terkejut. Melihatnya Shinichi sedikit cemas, dia takut jika ayahnya menolaknya. Karena dia tahu, dirinya bukan seseorang yang terlalu mengerti tentang persiapan sulap. "Ah, tidak, mungkin aku akan mengganggu penampilanmu. Tapi bolehkah jika aku melihatnya dari balik panggung? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu Jii-san."

Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya tertutup. _Bodoh! Apa yang aku katakan? Ayah akan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melakukan hal ini. Bodoh,bodoh,bodoh!_ Kedua matanya masih tertutup sambil memaki-maki dirinya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, Shinichi," suara ayahnya yang tenang, membuat kedua matanya terbelalak. Diangkat kepalanya menatap ayahnya. Ayahnya tersenyum melihatnya, "apa ini yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau ingin membantu pertunjukkan ayah?" Senyuman ayahnya berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Tanpa terasa kedua pipi Shinichi memerah.

"Hahaha, Shinichi.. apa kau berubah pikiran? Tidak ingin jadi detektif dan ingin menjadi pesulap?" Toichi memegang dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Hmm, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang bertaruh dengan Kaito?"

Mata Shinichi hanya bisa berkedut mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Shinichi merasa, kelakuan kakaknya memang berasal dari ayahnya.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kaito mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di sandaran kursi. Tangannya yang lain menahan dagunya. Dirinya kesal. Saat makan malam tadi dia sudah agak kesal dengan pertengkarannya dengan adiknya itu. Dan sekarang dia tambah kesal dengan adiknya lagi karena dia lebih memilih untuk 'membantu' Jii-chan di panggung. Kaito tidak mengira rengekan adiknya saat makan malam benar-benar serius. Dan sekarang dia disini. Di kursi penonton melihat pertunjukkan ayahnya yang –pasti akan jadi- luar biasa, bersama ibunya. Dirinya pasti akan lebih memilih ikut membantu juga seperti Shinichi –bukan membantu lebih tepatnya, namun mencegah Shinichi melihat trik-trik ayahnya- jika bukan karena tatapan menakutkan ayahnya saat dia mencoba meminta. Meski begitu sebenarnya dia juga ingin menikmati pertunjukkan ayahnya dari kursi penonton karena itulah dia menurut saja dengan permintaan ayahnya.

"Kaito...," suara lembut ibunya yang di sampingnya, membuatnya menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Chikage hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Dia tahu jika anaknya sedang kesal. Namun dia juga tidak ingin gara-gara kekesalannya membuatnya tidak menikmati pertunjukkan malam ini.

"... sepertinya pertunjukkannya akan segera dimulai.." ucapnya lagi.

"Iya, Kaa-san..." Kaito menegakkan badannya. Wajahnya yang baru saja cemberut kesal, seketika berubah menjadi cerah ketika melihat sosok ayahnya yang berada di panggung, yang sebentar lagi akan memulai pertunjukkannya. Chikage hanya bisa tersenyum lagi melihatnya. Mengikuti tatapan anaknya, dia melihat ke arah panggung. Kedua dahinya mengerut. Mengingat Shinichi tadi saat makan malam dan saat di panggung sebelum acara dimulai. Wajah cemas dan ketakutan Shinichi masih terlihat jelas diingatannya. Meski Shinichi mencoba menutupinya dengan senyuman ceria dan ejekannya dengan Kaito, sebagai ibu yang membesarkannya empat tahun ini dia masih bisa melihatnya. Dan permintaan Shinichi untuk melihat dari balik panggung menambah kecurigaannya. Dalam hati Chikage hanya bisa berharap, jika perasaan tidak enak di dalam hatinya hanya sebuah kecemasan biasa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pertunjukkan berjalan dengan lancar. Trik demi trik ditampilkan oleh Kuroba Toichi dengan sempurna. Tepuk tangan penonton selalu pecah di tiap akhir trik. Bagaimanapun Kuroba Toichi adalah pesulap yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya. Tiap triknya yang luar biasa memang terlihat seperti sihir. Menyihir setiap penonton yang melihatnya. Gerakan tangannya yang halus dan tidak terlihat membuatnya tampak lebih sempurna. Seperti melihat pertunjukkan sihir daripada melihat pertunjukkan sulap. Dan itulah kenapa Shinichi sangat menyukai pertunjukkan ayahnya.

Shinichi memang tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau trik. Tidak suka bukan berarti membencinya. Rasa ingin tahunya selalu menggelitikinya. Tiap dia melihat seseorang melakukan sulap di hadapannya, dirinya selalu mencoba mencari tahu trik di baliknya. Karena itulah dia malas jika melihat pertunjukkan sulap. Dulu saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, mereka pernah mengundang pesulap di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan acaranya tidak berjalan begitu mulus –rasa ingin tahunya membuat dia membongkar semua trik pesulap di hadapannya-

Namun sekarang, setelah melihat pertunjukkan sulap seorang Kuroba Toichi, rasa ingin tahunya seolah-olah menguap begitu saja. Dia tidak ingin membongkar trik sulap ayah angkatnya. Sulapnya terlalu bagus untuk dibongkar triknya. Dan dia ingin hanya menikmatinya. Shinichi terlalu menikmati pertunjukkannya sampai dia lupa alasan utama dia berada di balik panggung.

"Shinichi-sama, sebentar lagi performa Toichi-sama yang terakhir," suara Jii-san di belakangnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jii-san. Pada akhirnya aku tidak membantu sama sekali. Umm, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Shinichi merasa bersalah. Sebelum pertunjukkan dia merengek meminta berada di balik panggung dengan alasan ingin membantu ayahnya dan Jii-san. Namun pada akhirnya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya melihat kehebatan ayahnya. Dan untuk membayarnya paling tidak dia bisa berguna di performa yang terakhir.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan muda. Dengan disini saja kurasa tuan muda sudah sangat membantu Tuan Toichi," Jii mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum tulus. Laki-laki yang selama ini selalu membantu ayahnya mempersiapkan sulapnya itu sedang sibuk membersihkan peralatan yang telah dipakai sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti melakukan apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Ada apa Jii-san?" Shinichi yang melihat gerakan Jii yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Firasat yang menggelayutinya sejak tadi pagi yang sempat menghilang setelah melihat pertunjukkan ayahnya, kembali menghampirinya.

"Ada yang aneh, Tuan Toichi sempat mengatakan akan menggunakannya, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. Mungkin Tuan Toichi menggunakan yang lain," Jii mengucapkannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah bom kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat trik api.

Shinichi melihat bom yang dipegang oleh Jii. _Bom? Bukankah trik terakhir yang ditampilkan ayah adalah trik melarikan diri dari api_. Kedua mata Shinichi melebar. Tanpa pikir panjang Shinichi langsung lari menuju balik panggung. Saat itulah dia melihat sesosok bayangan yang keluar dari balik panggung. Meski hanya sekelebat, Shinichi sempat melihat sosok itu. Berpakaian hitam dari atas sampai bawah. Sama seperti saat kedua orang tuanya...

Shinichi langsung berlari mencoba mengejar sosok tadi kembali ke ruang persiapan, namun sosok tadi sudah menghilang. Shinichi berlari mencoba mencari Jii, menemukannya masih berada di ruang persiapan.

"Ah, tuan Shinichi, ada apa?"

"Apa tadi kau melihat seseorang berpakaian hitam yang lewat, Jii-san?" Shinichi mencoba menanyakannya sebiasa mungkin supaya tidak membuat Jii khawatir.

"Tidak ada, tuan Shinichi," Jii tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Shinichi. Bertahun-tahun membantu Toichi saat pertunjukkan sulap sampai aktivitas rahasianya yang lain membuatnya tahu apa saja yang dihadapi oleh tuannya.

"Tuan Shinichi, apakah- "

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa Jii-san," Sebelum Jii selesai bertanya, Shinichi sudah memotongnya. "Aku akan berada di balik panggung untuk melihat pertunjukkan terakhir ayah malam ini." Shinichi berjalan keluar menuju balik panggung. _Semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja_ , batinnya dalam hati.

Shinichi melihat punggung ayahnya yang sedang melakukan beberapa trik, sebelum trik puncaknya. Dalam hatinya masih bergejolak. Firasat buruk masih dirasakannya. Dia sangat tidak ingin jika kejadian yang sama yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya, terjadi pada ayah angkatnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. _Aku tidak akan membiarkannya_. Shinichi menebarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling panggung. Dilihatnya setiap detil di tiap tempat trik sulap yang disiapkan ayahnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Saat dirinya melihat ke arah kursi penonton, dia melihat ibunya dan kakaknya Kaito. Dia bisa melihat kakaknya sangat menikmati dan mengagumi pertunjukkan ayahnya. Senyum lebar dan wajah ceria kakaknya membuat dirinya bahagia. Sesering apapun mereka bertengkar, namun dirinya tak pernah sedikitpun membenci kakaknya. Dan dia tidak ingin jika melihat senyum itu itu harus menghilang dari wajah kakaknya.

Kembali Shinichi melihat ayahnya. Trik terakhir. Kali ini ayahnya akan menciptakan sebuah ledakan kecil dan dirinya akan tiba-tiba muncul dari tempat lain. Meski seperti trik-triknya dengan bom asap, kali ini berbeda karena berhadapan dengan ledakan api, bukan asap. Dan bila salah sedikit saja, bisa berakibat fatal. Saat itulah dia melihat sosok bayangan yang dilihatnya di balik panggung berada di kursi penonton. Meski cukup jauh, Shinichi bisa melihat, jika orang itu menyeringai lebar seperti seorang pemburu yang berhasil mendapatkan buruannya. Matanya melebar. Orang itu menyeringai sambil menatap ayahnya. Shinichi melihat ayahnya mengeluarkan bom dari balik jubahnya.

 _Tiga_

 _Dua_

 _Satu_

Dan ledakan yang harusnya kecil, seketika menjadi besar dan meledakkan panggung.

* * *

 **AN: okee, cliffhanger! maaf semuanya.. sepertinya penulis ga bisa kalo ga bikin cliffhanger :p**

 **Please read n review...**


End file.
